Who Are You Really Are?
by Marsella Azuela
Summary: Sebenarnya mana Alice yang asli?
1. Me And Will of Abyss ?

Pandora Hearts : Who is alicein the Abyss?

Fanfic yang udah lama ngga dibuat lagi. Selamat membaca (ingat hanya imajinasi)

xXxXxXx

Seseorang dijatuhkan kedalam Abyss dalam keadaan berpakaian rapi, itu yang kulihat pada saat itu. Aku hanya seorang gadis yang terperangkap di dalam abyss untuk selamanya (?)

Tak pernah kulihat orang itu. Masuk kedalam dunia ini seperti burung kehilangan sayapnya. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya begitu dekat. Ketika ia terjatuh ia sudah bangkit kembali. Lalu berlari entah menjauh dariku. Aku tidak akan mengejarnya. Jika aku mengejarnya,itu hanya menambah bebanku saja.

Berjalan menjauh darinya—pria berambut pirang dan masih berumur 15 tahun. Sudah sekitar 2 tahun aku tak dapat melihat cahaya matahari. Mencari makananpun tidak mungkin dapat di katakan gampang. Aku hanya berjalan melewati ruang hampa yang menentukan waktu.

Semenjak 5 hari yang lalu para Chain kini tidak bergerak. Padahal nyaris setiap hari aku bertemu para Chain yang mengincar nyawaku. Mungkin kalau ada Penghargaan hidup terlama di Abyss sebagai manusia mungkin itulah aku.

Tapi akupun masih bingung kenapa penguasa Abyss bisa membuat ruang hampa ini?

ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN

Lalu kenapa dia masih hidup padahal ada banyak sekali ancaman yang datang padanya?

PASTI MEMILIKI ISTANA YANG TIDAK MAU DI BAGI DENGAN MANUSIA

Suatu saat ketika aku berhasil mengalahkan seorang Chain dan mengikat kontrak dengannya. Aku berhasil melihat kembali sinar matahari yang selama ini tidak pernah kulihat selama di dunia itu. Tapi pada saat jarum kembali, aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa melihat dunia yang ku tinggal disana.

Rantai mengikatku dan aku tertarik kesesuatu tempat. Terperosok kedalam sana. Sesaat aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mati. Aku kembali bangkit tapi aku melihat seorang gadis manis berambut putih mendatangiku dan tersenyum manis kepadaku.

"apakah kau sudah sadar?" Tanyanya lembut. Aku mengangguk." Baguslah dengan begini aku dapat mengobrol denganmu,"Dia tersenyum manis aku mencoba berdiri."Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh sambil mengobrol," Aku hanya dapat mengagguk.

Yang pertama kali kupikirkan adalah siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Lalu kenapa dia mengajakku minum teh bersamanya?

Boneka terbang membuka kursi kepadaku. Aku sedikit terkejut boneka itu terlihat manis hanya saja senyumannya begitu mengerikan. Aku duduk di atas kursi. Seorang manusia datang menghapiriku. Tak dapat dikatakan manusia dia begitu terlihat seperti kucing.

"Kau suka?" Tanya gadis mengelus kepala manusia kucing itu. "namanya Chessire pengikut setiaku,"

Lalu seseorang datang. Chainku yang berbentuk manusia ikan datang. Berdiri di sebelahku dengan senyum manis. "apa kabar penguasa Abyss," Katanya menyapa gadis itu.

_Penguasa Abyss?_Aku menatap dalam gadis itu. Gadis yang manis dengan gaun yang manis. _Dia penguasa Abyss tidak mungkin_. Itu yang kupikirkan ketika pertama kali mendengarnya.

" Ah Mermaidya," Dia membalas sapaan Chainku.

"aku senang melihatmu masih sehat," Kata Chainku. Aku meminum tehnya hingga habis lalu tersendak.

" Maaf," Kataku aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Kenapa aku merasakan sesak? Pikirku. Aku tak dapat bernafas lega lalu para boneka berkata.

"Kau sesak? Kau sesak? Sebab di sini tempat paling kuat di Abyss. Kekuatannya banyak meresap ke dalam tubuhmu,lho. Dan kau akan segera menjadi seperti Chain yang lain!" Lalu mereka tertawa. _A, apa?_ Tanyaku dalam hati. Gadis itu tertawa.

"Jangan seperti itu. Dia jadi takut," Gadis itu tertawa.

Dengan nafas terengah engah aku bertanya padanya,"Hei, siapa namamu dan apakau ini benar benar penguasa Abyss?"

Tanpa basa basi ia menjawab,"Namaku Alice," Ia tersenyum sambil meminum tehnya. Lalu salah satu boneka memberinya tambahan teh. Ia meminum tehnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ku kedua.

"nona...,"

"Cukup panggil aku Alice jangan Nona Alice," Katanya memotong perkataanku. Aku mengaguk. Lalu aku nyaris tidak dapat bernafas kembali.

"Alice..., jika aku menjadi Chain bolehkah aku menjadi pengikut setiamu?" Tanyaku.

Dia para boneka tertawa Chesirepun tertawa. "Kau memang sepertinya orang yang setia. Lagi pula kau ini adalah orang yang hidup terlama di Abyss bukan?" Aku megangguk."Baiklah tapi kau hanya harus mengikat kontrak dengaku."

Aku mengangguk. Aku menurutinya. Semua boneka bernyanyi nyanyi. Lalu Alice memberikan darahnya kepadaku agar aku dapat meminumnya...

To Be Continue

Boneka : Suka? Suka? Suka? Tolong Review!

Alice : BERISIK!!!!!!! *Lagi bobo*

Penulis : Akhirnya bisa nulis 1 Chapter tanpa di ganggu ortu. Hah.... Semua kalau suka Review ya! Ini karyaku setelah sekian lama ngga ku tulis. Hahahaha!

PS :ah ya. Alice yang ada di Abyss namanya W- Rabbit ya! Itu aku dan temanku yang kasih nama soalnya Alice Oz B- Rabbit. Dalam sikatan Black Rabbit lalu kalau Alice yang di Abyss apa dong? Makanya aku kasih nama W- Rabbit alias White Rabbit :P


	2. The Will Of Abyss and B Rabbit

Hari telah berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan menjadi penguasa abyss yang baru membuatku seperti lebih berkuasa. Memang Alice adalah penguasa Abyss yang sah. Tapi tetap saja aku pemegang kontrak dengannya jadi akupun penguasa Abyss.

Aku sempat terkejut ketika Alice mengajakku pergi menuju dunia sana. Aku senang sekaligus bingung. Aku dapat melihat matahari di sana… selamanya…

Ketika kegelapan menjadi cahaya aku terkejut. Melihat seorang Alice yang berambut hitam menghampiriku.

"Oz! Aku menemukan seorang cewek!" Teriak Alice yang berambut hitam. Seorang anak kecil menghampiriku. Dan aku tau kalau itu adalah anak yang pernah pergi ke Abyss.

Aneh…, itu yang kupikirkan ketika melihat Alice yang berambut hitam dan tidak mengenaliku. Siapa dia? Dan mengapa begitu mirip dengan Alice sang penguasa Abyss? Aku melihat sekelilingku. Banyak orang berseragam menghampiriku. Dan menggiringku. Tapi pria yang pernah kutemui itu berkata," Jangan! Itu adalah keponakanku!" Katanya tersenyum.

Orang orang yang berseragam melepasku. Anak itu menghampiriku,"Hei siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

" Aku…," Aku terdiam sejenak. Orang itu tersenyum kembali.

" Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke sesuatu tempat dan makan sesuatu." Aku mengangguk. Setelah melakukan apa yang disuruh olehnya. Seorang pria yang lebih dewasa dariku menghampiriku dan bertanya.

"Siapa kau?" Aku tak menjawabnya."Siapa kau?!"Katanya nyaris membentak.

" Kalau kau bertanya siapa aku. Mungkin aku akan menjawab,'si gila dari Abyss'" Aku menjawabnya begitu. Lalu orang yang menyelamatkanku tertawa (alias si pirang)

" Itu sangatlah lucu! Siapa namamu!?" tanyanya tersenyum. Aku sebal sekali dengan senyumannya. Tapi aku menghela nafasku dan berkata.

"Aku tidak ingat." Jawabku.

"HAHAHA!!!" Tawa sang Alice berambut hitam. "mana mungkin! Aku saja kehilangan ingatanku tapi aku tau siapa namaku!"

"memangnya siapa kau? Alice?" Tanyaku. Didalam ruangan itu terkejut. Tatapan matanya menunjukan bahwa mereka tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan. Lalu pria yang menyelamatkanku tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak punya nama bagaimana kalau aku menamaimu… umm, bagaimana kalau Erica!?" Tanyanya tersenyum.

Erika itu nama yang manis. Aku tersemyum. Aku mengetahui sebuah rahasia. Gillbert seseorang yang di benci Alice ada di sini. Ia sudah dewasa (dan sudah caket tentunya). Tapi hal yang masih aku bingungkan kenapa Gillbert yang satu ini lupa tentang dirinya. Kudengar Gillbert itu manja kenapa Jack. Dan Vincentpun terlihat begitu egois.

Semakin lama berada di samping mereka. Semakin mengerti bahwa Alice yang ini bukanlah Alice sang penguasa Abyss. Alice yang ini lebih ceria dan jujur. Membuatku begitu iri dengannya.

Sampai suatu saat aku mengerti kebahagiaan itu terhenti ketika sang penguasa abyss datang ke Pandora dan mencariku. Aku memeluk Alice-ku tersayang dan mencium keningnya akupun mengelus Chessire si kucing yang kini kehilangan tangannya.

Gilbert memegang kepala Oz dan terbukalah sesuatu. Alice sang penguasa Abyss pernah bilang ia sangat benci kepada B- Rabbit. Tapi yang membuatku sadar adalah selama ini Alice membenci kembarannya sendiri.

" Erica, apa maksud semua ini!?" Tanya Oz kepadaku.

Aku tak dapat menjawabnya. Lalu Alice memperintahkanku."Bunuh mereka semua,"

Lalu aku memegang sebuah sabit putih. Lalu Oz mengeluarkan sabit hitam. Lalu kamipun bertarung. Oz terus bertanya siapa mereka. Membuatku menggigit bibir dan melompat kebelakang dan berteriak,"DIA ADALAH PENGUASA ABYSS!!!"

Semua terkejut lalu Oz berhenti menyerang. Sabit hitamnya hilang. "Apa maksud semua ini?" Lalu ia terjatuh. Tak terjatuh tidur. Ia duduk. Lalu berteriak. "TAPI KENAPA MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN ALICE?!"

Aku tertawa,"bahkan itu yang ingin kutanyakan. Kenapa tiruan Penguasa abyss ada di sini!?"

Lalu Alice berambut hitam berjalan mendekati Alice sang penguasa Abyss. Alice sang penguasa Abyss mengulurkan tangannya ketika Alice berambut hitam mau menggapai tangan penguasa Abyss. Chessire berkata,"Apa kau yakin?!"

TIba tiba kepalaku masuk sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak dapat aku cerna dengan baik di kepalaku. Lalu aku melihat sesuatu hal yang mengaggetkan. Alice B- Rabbit dan Alice sang penguasa Abyss terbagi jadi 2 bagian. Rambut putih dan hitam. Sebenarnya siapa itu mereka. AKu tau mereka terbuat dari tubuh yang sama. Lalu aku memegang Alice sang penguasa Abyss.

"Alice aku ingin…," Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang mendalam ketika aku melihat perutku. Sebuah pisau menancab tubuhku. Lalu Oz menompangku.

" seharusnya kamu tidak mengguku, Nisha," Alice menyebut namaku. Tapi Alice sang penguasa Abyss tersadar dan menarik tangannya dari ulurannya dan menutup telinganya.

Lalu ia berteriak sekencang kencangnya. Alice si rambut hitam terpental. Lalu sepertinya ia tersadar dan mundur. "ada apa ini?" Tanya Alice si rambut hitam.

" Erica ada apa ini?!" Tanya Oz.

" Namaku Nisha…," Kataku tertawa kecil. Lalu menunjuk Alice sang penguasa Abyss. "Satukanlah Alice B- Rabbit dengan penguasa Abyss."

"Apa?" Tanya Oz.

"Alice B- Rabbit adalah tubuh sebenarnya. Dan Penguasa Abyss adalah mereka mungkin kehancuran dunia akan berakhir…," Aku terbatuk. Darah mengalir dari mulutku lalu aku menyentuh pipi Oz. "Kaulah harapan lain setelah Jack Vessalius. Jadi tolonglah penguasa Abyss dan Alice B- Rabbit…,"

Aku merasa pandanganku kabur. Aku melihat Oz terkejut dan mengangguk sambil berkata 'ya'. Aku hanya berharap dunia ini tidak berakhir pada endingnya…

The End!

Ah ngga banget akhirnya! =3=. Tapi mau giman lagi. Kalo gitu di tunggu Reviewnya.

Marsella Azuela!


End file.
